


To Adventure

by KingShaxx_AshidoLover



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Catradora Kid, Kid Fic, Married Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Married Mermista/Sea Hawk, Nonbinary Character, Other, Seamista Kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShaxx_AshidoLover/pseuds/KingShaxx_AshidoLover
Summary: One Shots for Catradora and Seamista's kids Finn and Sirena
Relationships: Finn/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Adventures with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Sirena is I-just-love-spop's OC on Tumblr

Finn loved going on Adventures. Especially with Sirena. They always ended explosively, mostly because of Finn and their tendency to want to blow stuff up and set stuff on fire but it’s not necessarily their fault. With a mother like Catra, who is reckless and loved seeing things get blown up, it is bound to be passed down to them. Sirena hated when Finn blew people’s ships up and many other stuff, because she always had to put the fires out. Though Finn knew better not to set stuff on fire, they couldn’t help themselves. They wanted Sirena’s attention and they would do anything to get it even if it meant blowing stuff up. 

Sirena would always complain to her mom about Finn and how they always ended up with more and more enemies as the days went by because they blew someone’s ship up. Mermista would just smirk and laugh at her daughter’s ravings while Seahawk always looked like he was on the verge of tears mumbling how his baby was growing up to quickly. When he would finally calm down, or Mermista would shut him up, he would tell her stories about all their adventures together and how he would always end up setting someone’s ship on fire and Mermista would end up putting the fire out. Sirena always assumed it was their way of flirting, so she slowly began to love putting Finn’s fires out when she began to realise she liked them. 

Finn loved retelling their adventures back to their moms. Adora would always shake her head disappointedly but the smile on her face made it less threatening. Catra however would laugh boisterously praising them until Adora would slap her shoulder and advise Finn not to blow anything else up. They never listened though but their mother’s didn’t really mind as long as they weren’t putting themselves, Sirena and others around them in danger. Finn also loved telling their godparent about their adventures. Double Trouble would always advise them in making the story more dramatic using their thespianism to make the story more interesting. ‘A little white lie is good when telling stories. Make yourself look better than you already are darling’ they would say. Finn took their advice to heart retelling the adventures a lot more dramatically while Sirena would shut them down quickly telling what had really happen.


	2. Water

Even though Finn hated water, they always went on Sirena’s Family ship for vacations and adventures. They would stay far away from the edge of the ship so they wouldn’t get splashed by any water. Sirena would always tease them about their fear of water and playfully splash them just for the reactions dying of laughter when Finn would dramatically thrash around when even a drop of water touched them.

Sirena wasn’t the only person that teased them about their dislike for water. Netossa would also tease both Finn and Catra mercilessly spraying them with water any chance she would get. Adora would giggle moving out the way whenever her wife and kid would try to hide behind her. Spinnerella would try to calm her wife down but when Netossa wanted to annoy the two magicats, she goes all out. Finn would get particularly embarrassed when she would do it in front of Sirena who would join in to torture them leaving Finn soaked.

The only people who would have pity for them is their mom since she hates water just as much as Finn does. Double Trouble would laugh at their grandchild’s dramatics as they told them how they constantly get tortured by the love of their life and aunt. Double Trouble would tease Finn mercilessly when they accidently let out that they love Sirena only for Finn to try and take back what they had said.


	3. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

Finn has been driving for a while now and they could say that they were at peace. What more could they want? They were with the most gorgeous girl in the world driving to who knows where doing who knows what and if they were being honest? They were completely okay with it. They haven’t been able to hang out with Sirena for quite a while because of the end of year show, soccer tournament and the big basketball game while Sirena has been pretty busy with swimming and cheerleading. It wasn’t until Sirena knocked on their window later that evening asking to go on a drive. 

“Finn I’m hungry,” Sirena whined. Finn chuckled softly glancing at their crush quickly. 

“Fear not my dear Sirena for I your Romeo will quench your hunger,” they said dramatically. Sirena rolled her eyes groaning. 

“Ugh. You’re not in your silly drama club right now Finny. Quit being so over the top,” Finn laughed turning into a Random convenient store. 

“Come darling, I’ll pay for the both of us,” they said opening Sirena’s door for her. Sirena rolled her eyes but followed her best friend into the store picking out all her favourite snacks bringing them over to the counter waiting for Finn. To say they were surprised to see all the snacks Sirena had picked out but they took no notice of it paying for it all and taking them to their car.

They sat on the hood of Finn’s car snacking on blueberry laces. Sirena was cackling crazily as Finn told her about the fight they had with one of the crew members ten minutes before their performance. 

“I can’t believe you actually said that to him!” She laughed leaning into Finn’s shoulder. 

“Can you really blame me? All I asked was for them to make sure that to make me look good under those horrible light because my godparent would be coming to see me for that very show and there was no way I would dishonour their teaching because some incompetent dumbass wouldn’t listen to my polite order,” they ranted angrily. Sirena laughed clutching her stomach tightly while Finn watched her with a soft smile. ‘Sirena really is amazing’ they thought adoringly. ‘If only I was brave enough to confess’ they looked at her silently. Sirena finally calmed down noticing Finn staring at her. 

“What?” She asked curiously. 

“What is your most precious memory?” Sirena looked at them thoughtfully. She has a lot of memories she holds dear to her but there is one that she finds completely precious. 

“…Honestly? That time we were in a shitty carpark late at night just like this one, eating those horrible chips you like from the petrol station with the broken sign,” she answered truthfully. Finn stared at her in shock. 

“ _Really?_ That’s your fondest memory? Why?” She asked in complete surprise. Sirena glanced at her with an embarrassed blush on her face. 

“Because that was the first time I ever saw you smile for real,” she whispered squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Finn froze blushing darkly. They thought back at that moment and it was true. That was the first time the had smiled. They had been through quite a lot growing up before they were adopted by their moms and they were really closed off and always gave practiced fake smiles to everyone around them. The only person who knew they weren’t real was Sirena. She always tried her hardest to make her smile even though she could be just as closed off as they were. If they remembered correctly, that was the day Finn realised they were in love with her. 

“I love you,” They mumbled. Sirena opened one of her eyes glancing at them. 

“What?” 

“I-I love you. I have for a while now but I was too scared to say anything. I love everything about you. Your smile, your eyes, your personality, your looks… all of that if perfect to me. You are an amazing girl and anyone would be lucky to have you. I just hope _I_ could be that person that could have you,” they said as confidently as possible. They already know that if Double Trouble was here watching this confession, they would’ve had so much to say about Finn’s performance but they were to nervous to think about any dramatics to even think about making this a huge confession. 

“Finn…” 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. As long as we can still be friends at the end of this I’ll be okay. Promise,” they vowed. Sirena giggled cupping their cheek gently pulling them into a soft kiss. Finn’s eyes widened for a millisecond before closing kissing her back passionately. 

“I love you too Finn. I always have. Since that day I saw you smile for real I knew you were someone special. Someone I needed in my life and I would love to be your girlfriend as long as you can be my significant other,” she told them after pulling away from the kiss. Finn smiled widely hugging her tightly kissing her again. Sirena giggled into the kiss wrapping her arms around their neck tightly _. ‘This is the best night of my life’_ they thought happily.


	4. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villain/Actors AU

Finn grinned at the caramel skinned girl darkly walking around her inquisitively.

“You my dear are completely divine I must say,” they said ominously dragging a sharp claw down her cheek hard enough to break the skin making her bleed. Sirena moved her face away looking away from the Magicat. Finn chuckled grabbing her chin roughly. “Don’t look away now darling. I want to stare at your beautiful face for a little while longer,” Sirena tried to stop the blush growing on her face as she averted her eyes from them.

“Why am I here Matias?” She asked. Just as they were about to answer, an explosion went off somewhere further in their lair.

“We don’t have much time. Take my hand, and repeat after me,” they demanded. Sirena looked into their eyes looking for something that will tell her not to. Finding none, she complied.

“Okay,” she whispered. Finn nodded grinning.

“I do so swear to be bounded to thee, to protect and to serve, to be protected and accept service, to care and be cared for, to cherish and to guard thee, until such time as I forswear or am forsworn, or until the day I die, or thee,” Sirena repeated what they had said nervously.

“W-what does that mean?” She stuttered. Finn leaned down into Sirena’s face cupping her cheek softly. Sirena looked into their eyes slightly fearful but very much bravely. Finn smiled charmingly.

“It means you’re _mine,_ and they can’t take you from me,” they told her kissing her head softly as the curtains dropped. The Audience cheered loudly and the couple giggled softly as they heard their family cheer the loudest. Finn helped their girlfriend up squeezing her hand softly. “You know you really are mine right?” They asked kissing her cheek softly. Sirena scoffed looking away with a blush.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re mine too,” she mumbled. The curtains went back up, and the two smiled bowing before walking off the stage.

Double Trouble rushed over to them hugging them both tightly.

“Oh you two were amazing! I knew I made the right choice casting you two as the main roles. You were simply divine!” They gushed. Finn tried to pull away from the hug embarrassedly.

“Double Trouble, you’re meant to be on stage get off,” they whined. Double Trouble giggled ruffling Finn’s hair making them whine even more as they walked onto the stage. Sirena giggled at her significant other’s pout smoothing out their hair for them. “They know I hate when people mess with my hair. Now it has to get brushed,” they groaned.

“It’s not that bad babe,”

“Oh but it is my love. It is horrible! I think Aunt Glimmer is purposefully rough when she brushes it because it feels like my mom’s claws scratching a blackboard sounds like,” they complained. Sirena laughed scratching their ear softly.

“I’ll brush your hair for you the. You know I’ll be soft with it,” Finn grinned softly kissing them softly.

“Five feet apart!” Finn jumped away from their girlfriend startled.

“O-oh Mermista sir I-I mean ma’am! I-I-I-“ they stuttered hiding behind Sirena.

“Mom! Stop scaring them!” She whined. Finn peeked over their girlfriend’s shoulder glancing at Mermista who still had a harsh glare on her face. They looked at their mothers who both had smirks on their faces.

‘Help me!’ he mouthed to them. Catra shrugged smirking and Adora smiled helplessly. Finn whimpered in betrayal.

“Mermista, darling leave them alone, don’t you see they’re in love?” Sea Hawk squeezed his wife’s arm soft. Mermista rolled her eyes sighing frustratedly.

“Whatever,”


	5. Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

To say Sirena was expecting this would be an understatement. She knew that they had wanted to get a tongue piercing for a while, but to actually see it on them was something completely different.

‘They look so hot’ she thought watching them show off their piercing while taking multiple selfies. Whenever she saw or thought about the piercing, she would wonder how it felt running across her body, feeling the metal against her own tongue and many more indecent things. She would always end up a blushing bumbling mess around them which was completely out of character for her given who her parents are. It has been pretty painful for her since she has to wait for it to heal before they can even experiment with it, but she knows the wait will be amazing.

Sometimes she feels like Finn knows exactly what she is thinking whenever they catch her staring at their lips for too long or when they catch her staring at the piercing when they talk because they always get this knowing smirk on their face that makes her blush and she loves and hates that they might know.

Finn definitely knows that Sirena practically adores their new piercing, probably more than they do to be honest. It’s not really difficult for them to notice these things when their attention is solely on their girlfriend. So they most definitely know what they are doing when they tease her mercilessly without even attempting to help her out after. It’s not their fault that she’s so in love with them, nor is it their fault that she is always horny. All we need to know, is that when Finn’s piercing is finally healed, well let’s just say Sirena is _very_ satisfied.


End file.
